Classy NX
by Lunabeegood
Summary: It's 4 years after Terra Prime and Trip has an announcement to make. It's Trip/T'Pol romance with a song as the background.


**Author's Note: I am not a huge song-fic person, but this one…well, it just HAD to happen. The lyrics are in italics. The song** _ **I Can't Dance Without You**_ **by Alan Doyle is what Trip sings and** _ **Misguided Angel**_ **by the Cowboy Junkies is sung by Ensign Cutler. I make no money from any of this and intend no infringement or bad feelings. Paramount owns Star Trek, the Cowboy Junkies own their song, and Alan Doyle owns his song. It is AU, ignores the finale, and takes place about 4 years after Terra Prime. It's a Trip/T'Pol romance fic with the back story of their last 4 years filled in a little. Please read and review!**

XXX

"Commander," Lieutenant Reed said as he walked onto the bridge in pants and a sweater. "The Captain wants to see you."

"Now?" T'Pol asked, confused. "Aren't they still playing music?"

"Yes, but their set is about to end, and he'll have a chance to speak," the Lieutenant said.

"And he doesn't wish to come here?" T'Pol asked.

"Uh, no," The Lieutenant hedged.

T'Pol looked at him with narrowed eyes and then finally acquiesced. "I will return shorty. You have the Bridge Lieutenant."

Lieutenant Reed sat heavily in the Captain's chair, his little task to get her down to the Mess hall was harder then he expected. Trip knew that if he'd said Commander Tucker needed to see her, she wouldn't have so readily come. But the Captain…she wouldn't refuse that.

Right now, the Enterprise band _, Classy NX_ , was playing in the Mess as they had serval times a year, these past four years. It was a popular event; many shifts were switched and bribes were offered so crew could attend. _Classy NX_ consisted of the Captain on drums, Commander Tucker on guitar and vocals, Ensign Cutler on Vocals and keyboard, Ensign Hess on fiddle and backup vocals, and Ensign Parsons on bass guitar and backup vocals.

 _Classy NX_ was formed after the events on Terra Prime when Trip needed something to distract him from his pain, the Captain needed to get re-acquainted with his crew, and the crew needed to have some fun. The pursuit of fun had started with Movie Night many years ago, and now progressed to these Music Nights that happened about four or five times a year.

Commander T'Pol never attended Music Nights because, with the Captain and Commander Tucker in the band, she needed to oversee Enterprise. But tonight, she needed to be in the Mess Hall for music night.

Commander T'Pol walked efficiently into the Mess Hall and noted the different atmosphere. The lights were so dim it was almost dark except for some lighting in the corner where the band was located. She had heard Trip playing and singing many of the songs to practice for their performances over the years. But not once had she seen the entire band in full performance. They worked well together, and their voices had a melodious quality that couldn't be denied. Ensign Cutler was singing the current song with her eyes shut as Trip played soft harmonica and the remainder of the band played quietly behind her.

 _There comes a time when you have to break away"  
He says "Baby there are things we all cling to all our life  
It's time to let them go and become my wife"_

T'Pol leaned her back against the wall at the back of the Mess hall and listened. The lyrics were a little close to home tonight. She and Trip had been together for years now, unofficially. But everyone on board knew they were involved; it was an open secret. They ate together daily, attended social events together, shared lingering looks, spent their free time together, and took shore leave together. They still had separate quarters but spent most nights in one or the other, together. She'd even got comfortable with him placing a hand at the small of her back, wrapping an arm around her waist, or leaning into her when he wanted to say something private when others were around.

 _Misguided angel hangin' over me  
Heart like a Gabriel, pure and white as ivory  
Soul like a Lucifer  
Black and cold like a piece of lead  
Misguided angel, love you 'til I'm dead_

Ensign Cutler's voice rose as the song came to, what seemed to be, the conclusion. Her voice had emotive qualities that seemed to stir the audience. T'Pol watched a couple of crew members sing softly with her, a couple crew members wipe serendipitously at tears, and others smile at her beautiful voice. Trip's harmonica rose slightly and then seemed to soften with Ensign Cutler's voice at the end of the song. There was a roar of applause and as the band smiled and bowed. Trip's eyes scanned the audience and finally settled on her. He smiled warmly at her and then his face went her favorite shade of crimson.

Ensign Cutler looked toward Trip and he nodded as he picked up a guitar and put the strap around his neck, stepping forward to the central microphone.

"We're just about to wrap up our tribute to Canada, as requested by Ensign's McLean, Haddad, and Cruz," Trip said as he eyed a table front and centre on the audience.

His announcement was followed by a series of cat calls and phrases from that table that must be specific to Canada, because T'Pol recognized none of them. Trip smiled so warmly at them that it sent a jolt through T'Pol; she knew he loved these nights and that he practiced relentlessly for them, but she had no idea how much he loved the attention the audience gave them.

"I have one last old Canadian song, it's sorta folksy, and I knew I loved it the moment I heard it," Trip said into the microphone. "It sorta spoke to me."

The audience clapped and called out to him several times before he could continue.

"I've been saving this song for my last time playing with _Classy NX_ ," Trip said as he met her eyes across the room.

The audience broke out into a series of gasps and "no's".

"Now, hold on a second, and let me tell you why," Trip said as he held up two hands to quiet the audience.

T'Pol found herself straightening and lifting herself off the wall she'd been leaning against. She thought they'd agreed to tell everyone at the last staff meeting before they disembarked for Earth; that day was still two days away. Trip had obviously felt tonight was a better venue.

"When we dock, I'll be leaving my commission in the capable hands of Lieutenant Hess while I take on a supervisory role with the Warp Seven Project back on Earth," Trip explained. "But that's not really my news…"

T'Pol felt her breath catch in her throat and her heart start to pump quickly in her chest. She wanted to flee the scene, but knew he needed her to be there and, the lie that got her here, was his doing as well. She could feel through the bond his pride in the next announcement and she couldn't deny him this moment; he'd compromised so much for her over the years.

"My real news, the news I am so happy to share with all of you, now that Commander T'Pol has arrived," Trip said as he looked at her. She felt every head swivel to look at her and T'Pol's eyes never left his.

"T'Pol has finally agreed to marry me," Trip said with a shit-eating grin. "She'll be teaching at the Academy."

Suddenly, T'Pol was confused.

"Finally?" She mumbled to herself; he'd only asked once and she'd accepted readily.

The entire room exploded into clapping and whooping and several crew members stood to clap him on the back personally.

"We've decided to settle down back on Earth, so we have a nice place to raise the little girl she's currently incubating," Trip said, his grin somehow getting even larger.

More yelling ensued and, to T'Pol's horror, Ensign Sato and Ensign Cutler walked quickly toward her and, thankfully, didn't hug her but gleefully stood before her congratulating her enthusiastically.

"Space isn't the place to raise a family, but we would like to invite you all to the ceremony next week, and you always have a couch to sleep on at our home," Trip said chuckling.

T'Pol raised an eyebrow at his odd invitation. The house they'd purchased had three bedrooms; no one would need to sleep on a piece of living room furniture.

"So, T'Pol, darlin'," Trip said looking directly at her as the audience calmed down. "I've been waiting to sing this song to you for years, and I'm happy you were fooled by Malcolm and we got you here for this. I love you darlin, and I can't wait to be your husband and the father to that sweet baby you're carrying."

T'Pol watched him in shock. He'd been waiting years to sing for her? He could sing to her any night he chose. She watched as he counted off his band and started to strum his guitar, his voice seeming a little weak at the start of the song, probably from the adrenaline of the announcement.

 _There's a war in every heart  
There's a battle for every scar  
There's a wish for every star  
I know it's true  
I can't fly on one wing  
Without a word I've got nothing to sing  
There's a jewel for every ring  
I know it's you_

T'Pol let out her breath and decided to just enjoy this important song he was singing for her and ignore the crewman that kept turning to watch her as he sang. She really wished he'd sang the song to her in private, but she could tell there was something very important in his public announcement of their pending marriage and parenthood. He needed to finally share his joy with everyone.

 _I'll tell you no lies  
I'll tell you nothing but the truth  
Give me tonight  
I'll give a lifetime back to you_

 _Oh, like the moonlight without the moon  
Oh, I can't dance without you  
Oh, like a song without a tune  
Oh, I can't dance without you_

She almost inadvertently smiled at the mention of dancing as his voice got louder and the song became more forceful. They danced well together if they were alone, but an audience caused her to stiffen and panic and they ended up harming each other with their steps rather than enjoying the song. The instrumental part of the song gave him a chance to dance slightly with his guitar and she could feel the pure joy coming from him at the release of the secret that only she, Trip, the Captain and Lieutenant Hess knew on board Enterprise. It had been a secret they'd held for months and he was joyous at the release.

 _I'm going to need a little help  
I don't know these steps so well  
And my hand can't hold itself  
It takes two  
I know I can't keep the time  
'Til your heart beats into mine  
Like the morning needs the night  
I need you_

His beautiful voice was raw with emotion as he sang the last verse of the song and she felt her eyes water up. T'Pol was grateful for the dim lighting or else she would have many surprised crew members looking at her even more closely.

 _I'll tell you no lies  
I'll tell you nothing but the truth  
Give me tonight  
I'll give a lifetime back to you_

 _Oh, like the moonlight without the moon  
Oh, I can't dance without you  
Oh, like a song without a tune  
Oh, I can't dance without you_

The song had picked up again and he was singing the last chorus loudly as Lieutenant Hess played the fiddle and Captain Archer banged on the drums through the second instrumental section. Trip continued to bop around the stage and look at her with a huge smile. The rest of the band had joined I for backup singing throughout the song and they played so well together, it was obviously something they had rehearsed often. And, it was just for her.

 _Something so rare  
Something beautiful and true  
Let the world disappear  
Just let me stand in front of you_

And again, his voice had become raw with emotion as he sang the last words to her. It had been their way for years now, they performed their duties, but when they stepped into one of their rooms that night the world did disappear; it was just the two of them. It had been a wonderful time in their relationship these last few years. The death of Elizabeth had broken them, but they put the pieces back together so much better then she'd anticipated. There was a deep understanding and confidence in their love for each other that had not been so apparent before.

 _I'll tell you no lies  
I'll tell you nothing but the truth  
Give me tonight  
I'll give a lifetime back to you_

 _Oh, like the moonlight without the moon  
Oh, I can't dance without you  
Oh, like a song without a tune  
Oh, I can't dance without you_

 _Oh, I can't dance without you._

Trip finished the last of the song to rousing applause as the audience sprang to their feet and seemed to encompass him. For a moment T'Pol was frightened, she couldn't see him in the crowd and, logically she knew he was safe, her hormone-charged body was panicked.

"T'Pol!" He called out to her as he gestured with his hand for her to join him.

She wanted to stay as far away from the crowd as possible but knew, logically, when man sang a song for you as emotive as that one, you needed to publicly acknowledge it. She placed one foot before the other and found herself across the mess hall and next to him as the crew started to re-take their seats.

Trip wrapped an arm around her waist and whispered in her ear as everyone was still finding their chairs.

"I just had to," he said softly. "It was important that they all knew and had a couple of days to share in our happiness"

"I know," she replied, not angry anymore.

"Did you like the song?" Trip asked her with a grin.

She turned and looked at his sweaty face plastered with a grin and did something incredibly un-Vulcan-like. She placed a hand on his one cheek and leaned in to place a soft, small kiss on his lips before she pulled back. The gasps from the audience pointed to the fact that her public display had been noticed.

"I loved it," she said softly as she met his surprised eyes.

"Well, I'll be damned," he said as he looked at her flabbergasted. "Does this mean I get to look forward to more PDA's?"

She turned from the audience and gave him a small smile before she composed herself again and faced everyone.

"These last eight years on Enterprise have been amazing, and scary and sometimes incredibly sad for the two of us," Trip said as she felt an image of Elizabeth flit across their bond. "But the best part was getting to know all of you. You're our family, and just because we're leaving this ship doesn't mean we still don't want to know all about you. So please keep in touch. I mean it."

The audience clapped and raised their glasses.

"To the Tuckers!" Someone in the back yelled.

"To the Tuckers!" The rest of the audience responded.

Drinks were consumed all around and a second round of applause broke out.

"Fifteen-minute break and then we break out the OP tunes," Trip said before he placed his guitar on a stand and started to guide T'Pol out of the maze of people.

"I have to return to…" T'Pol began.

"I'll walk you back," Trip said as he grabbed a glass of water and then exited the Mess Hall with her.

"OP tunes?" T'Pol asked.

"Ocean Pacific. Island music with some techno Pan-Asian rhythms," Trip explained.

T'Pol nodded and walked into the turbolift with him.

Trip did as he always did when they were alone after being amongst others, he placed one hand on her stomach to see if he could feel T'Mir kick and another on her heart to ground him as he closed his eyes and focused.

"She's been very active today," T'Pol said as she pushed her hand through his sweaty hair and watched him. "My uniform is starting to bother me."

"No one would know you were pregnant unless they saw you naked," Trip said as he took his hand off her belly and heart as the doors to the turbolift opened. "And I'm glad that list is incredibly limited."

"It doesn't change the fact that my uniform is becoming more and more uncomfortable each day." She noted.

"How about you throw on a Starfleet jumpsuit, they are far roomier and you won't feel so uncomfortable. It's only for two days until we can get you some new ones." Trip said just before they reached the Bridge door.

"I think that will have to be my choice," T'Pol said annoyed. She made it no secret how much she hated Starfleet uniforms.

"Malcolm said he'd stay on the Bridge if you wanted to…"

She stopped his question with her fingertips on his lips. "I love you Trip, but unless there's another song you plan to sing for me…"

"Message received loud and clear," he chuckled. "I just thought I'd check."

She stood on her toes and kissed his lips softly before she hit the comm to enter the bridge.

Yes, they were very good at keeping their relationship under wraps, but now that it was openly acknowledged, she knew whatever burden he'd been carrying for six years had been released, Trip's katra felt lighten than air.

"I'll see you later tonight?" Trip quietly asked.

"My quarters," T'Pol whispered back. "I need to demonstrate my appreciation for all the hard work you put into that song for me."

Trip smiled just before she left; things were pretty much perfect.


End file.
